The Search Goes On
by EmoAlexShadow
Summary: This is my idea of what happened after the events of the last episode. As Sabine and Ahsoka look for Ezra, they will have to face many trials and it turns out to be harder then they thought. They may even have to call in some help from unexpected allies. Will they be able to find him before it's too late? Who knows... (Sabine X Ezra)


Chapter 1

Sabine looked over the field she was above. The capital was across it, the beauty of the main buildings that reached taller then what the empire had built. The wind rustled the grass that was spread across the beautiful world, the world of Lothal. The grass was starting to grow again, and the atmosphere wasn't clouded with smoke like before. After the empire took over the planet and striped the land of its natural resources, the world was left as a waste land, but that didn't stop the people of this world to give everything they had to help restore it to how it was before the empire. They finally had their freedom, so why would they leave their home planet. She sighed; the empire always ruined everything. They ruined her home planet of Mandalore, they killed many of them, they left the Galaxy in ruin (even after they fell with the emperor being dead) they killed Kanan, and now they could have killed Ezra. Ezra, he had sacrificed his life so that during the last attack on Lothal. When the Purrgil lit up their tentacles and when off into unknown space, they saved us, the people and Lothal. If only he was still here, he could see the outcome of his hard work. Ezra had grown lot from that kid who would flirt with her or the kid that who was always so sure of himself and of his force power. Sabine had to admit, it was kind of cute when he used to flirt with her. He had grown way more mature then he was at first. It must have been the many battles or the people he lost, whatever happened within him, it made him grow.

She still felt responsible for the fact that he was gone. She had let him go into the air ducts, if she had stopped him, he could still be here, with her. Another voice inside her head told her that that wasn't true, if he didn't do what he did, they all could be dead. As she was deep in thought, a shadow crossed over the commutations tower that she was living in. It had been Ezra's home long before he joined us on the Ghost. Back when his parents were gone, and he had to steal to survive. Sabine had deiced to live there because it reminded her of Ezra, and she could keep watch over capital city this way. Sabine looked up to see that the ship, or ships making the shadow was Hera's ship as well as Ahsoka's ship. Sabine grabbed her helmet and went to descend the staircase. As she did, she remembered what her friends, and her family, did after the battle of Lothal. Hera and Rex fought in the battle of Endor, and let's not forget that by that time there was a new member on the Ghost, spectre 7, Jacen Syndulla. Zeb showed Kallus the plant of Lira San, and that's when he realized that he didn't destroy the Lasat. They even welcomed him as their own. And I stayed on Lothal, but the attack that everyone thought was going to happen didn't. The empire never came back. But the words that Ezra said to me through Chop's transmission were still in my head, what did he mean by 'I'm counting on you' What does that mean? I thought he meant he was counting on me to protect Lothal, but the empire never came back. If it didn't mean to protect Lothal, then why did he say that? Did he just think that an attack was going to happen, even if it didn't happen?

Sabine tried to shake the thought from her hand as she jumped on the speeder that was outside of the tower. She turned it up and it sped off in the opposite direction of the capital. Right away she could hear the panting of the Loth Wolves. Most of the time one or two of them would follow her, but this time, all of them did. Sabine wondered about that, but her time to think was short, because she soon reached were, she was going. She entered the cave like space and walked up to the mural she had painted of the crew with Loth wolves and cats around them. Her hand brushed up against the painting and she tapped Ezra's head. She turned around to see Ahsoka standing at the entrance of the cave in a long white robe and a staf. She gave a slight nod; it was all Sabine needed. Putting on her Mandalorian helmet that had been painted to her liking, she walked over to the Togruta. She moved next to Sabine, who never broke stride.

"You ready?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, I have everything I need"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sabine stopped by Ahsoka's ship that was parked outside the cave. She turned around and looked at the force wielding woman.

"Ezra's out there somewhere, and it's time to bring him home"

Ahsoka smiled, knowing that she wouldn't be alone during this mission.

"Well then what are we waiting for-let's go" And with that the pair walked onto her ship. Sabine let Ahsoka lead the way to the cockpit, where Sabine sat in the copilot seat. She looked around, it felt good to be back in a ship. She hadn't been in one in years, instead staying on Lothal, and you know what happen next. A thought crossed into her mind, what if because Sabine had interpreted Ezra's message wrong, that he was DEAD?!

Ahsoka, who could sense Sabine's distress and asked,"What's wrong?"

Sighing, Sabine answered, "What if it's too late?"

"Sabine don't talk like that, we don't kn-"

"We don't know if there alive or dead" Sabine finished Ahsoka's sentence for her and continued with it. "But if we had goon looking for them years earlier there would have been a greater chance of him being alive"

Ahsoka sighed, then to try and get her mind off the thought, she asked,

"Where are we going to look first?"

Well this defiantly distracted Sabine,

"Well when we first were going to look for him, right after he left, the first place we were going to look was Mom Calamari. Hey that reminds me, wasn't Hera flying the Ghost? Why was she here?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask" Said a voice from behind her, a voice she hadn't heard in years, but it still was very familiar, for she had been with her for the best part of her life. Sabine turned her chair around and saw the familiar green Twi'lek dressing in a pilot's outfit. She right away got up and almost threw herself on her, making her stumble backwards for a few steps.

"Hera!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Sabine" Once she had regained her footing, she wrapped the Mandalorian in a hug as well.

After a few moments, Sabine broke the hug and looked at Hera, "What are you doing here?" She asked, "Are you helping us search for Ezra?" Sabine's face let up with hope at the last statement.

"Kinda" She replied, "While I'm not going to be with you on the planets, I'll be searching for clues about his location."

"Oh, okay" Sabine's face dropped the excitement that was on it a minute ago, but she was still thankful for her help, but there was still a question on her mind,

"So did you board this ship just to tell me, in person?" Sabine asked.

Hera chuckled, "No, there was more to it" As she said that she moved slightly to Sabine's left and Chopper walked, or rode in, beeping away as normal.

"He was a gift for you" Hera explained. Sabine looked from Hera to the droid a few times before she walked over to where he was standing and rested a hand on its top part. She smiled to herself before she bent down and looked at Chop.

"Hey buddy" She said. Chopper replied in beeping, but happy beeps. "Good to see you too" Sabine said in reply to Chopper. Sabine then realized that one of his hand-claw-things was behind the droids back, hiding it from her.

"Come on, give it to Sabine" Hera urged the Cp unit. He beeped triumphantly as he gave her the lightsaber of Ezra Bridger. Sabine gasped in surprise.

She took it from Chop and examined it, "Where did you get this?! I thought it was lost!" She asked looking up at Hera.

"Well, Chops had it from the begging, Ezra gave it to him before he went to see Thrawn. And he hid it from us, isn't that right Chopper?" Hera asked. Chopper beeped in self-defense.

"What?! You thought that we wouldn't need it? Of course, we need it!" Hera said after hearing what Chopper had said in an I-can't-believe-you voice. Hera rolled her eyes at her droid before turning her attention to Sabine.

"You can keep that," She said, her hand waving in the direction of the lightsaber, "You can wield it the most, and he would want you to have it" Hera smiled, Sabine looked away, a slight blush growing across her face.

"Th-thank you" Sabine replied. She looked down at the saber again. She could wield the lightsaber better then Hera or Zeb could because of her training for using the darksaber. Sabine looked back at Hera with fire in her eyes.

"And once we've found him, I'll return it" Hera gave a knowing nod. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck, and may the force be with you"

"May the force be with you" Sabine said. And with that, Sabine sat back down next to Ahsoka.

"Thank you" Sabine said, her eyes still looking at the saber. Ahsoka smiled, they didn't need to say anything else, they both knew what she meant. Ahsoka kept taping the buttons on the ship, detaching them from Hera. Sabine held the lightsaber of the young Jedi close to her.

"So," Ahsoka said as the ship went into hyperspace, "To Mon Calamari"

\--

A/N – Hey so this is my first time writing a fanfiction, I've written, or started, many stories but this time I wrote a fanfic. Sorry if I misspelled stuff or had bad grammar/bad wording. I will try to update this quickly but with school and the other things I want to write I don't know how much I can get done. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!


End file.
